Arroz
by meischuyler0404
Summary: Miró el plato humeante, negruzco, pasado y duro ante él, luego sus ojos brillantes, ansiosos y profundos, y tragó saliva. "Mierda..."


Ranma tragó saliva asustado contemplando el plato humeante frente a él. Era curioso como él, que no le temía a nada, ni al peor de los enemigos que se atrevían a enfrentarse a él, podía caer tan fácilmente en un abismo de desesperación y terror en cuanto su torpe prometida decía un simple: "Hoy voy a cocinar"

Cerró los ojos debido al incesante y horroroso olor del humo del plato que hizo que le picasen y se le humedeciesen los ojos. Su estómago se retorció anticipado y se preguntó si habría suficientes pastillas para el dolor y papel higiénico para lo que se le venía encima. Sopesó la idea de salir por patas, no había nadie en la casa, así que nadie lo detendría. Pero sinceramente no tenía ganar de soportar la mirada triste y furiosa de Akane cuando volviese.

Tomó aire recién dándose cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración y levantó la mirada del chamuscado plato de lo que parecía arroz. Sus ojos chocaron con los ojos castaños ilusionados de su prometida. Por un momento se sintió hasta culpable de haber pensado en huír al ver su inocente rostro sonrojado de forma natural esperando a que reaccionara. Frunció los labios dándose una bofetada mental.

Cogió los palillos con la mano temblorosa evitando volver a mirar a la peliazul. Akane aguantó la respiración impaciente y emocionada inclinándose inconscientemente hacia delante por el lado contrario de la mesa. Ranma miró su sonrisa por última vez antes de agarrar un poco de arroz y echárselo rápidamente a la boca.

"Si muero al menos que lo último que vea sea esa sonrisa..."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se negaba a siquiera masticar ese arroz.

Y esperó.

Esperó que sucediese un milagro que lo sacara de ahí, por que por una vez la comida de Akane supiese bien. Pero nada sucedió. Retuvo la comiza en su boca evitando no rozarla ni saborearla y abrió los ojos lentamente.

Akane lo miró desde el otro lado con una mezcla de tristeza, molestia, decepción. Y Ranma se sintió miserable. Ya había huído suficiente. Era hora de ser un hombre como su madre tanto decía. Un brillo de valentía cruzó sus ojos azules cuando dió su primera masticada. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su lengua suplicó y el estómago volvió a gruñirle. Pero no se echó atrás. Lo haría. Por ella.

Masticó lo más rápido que pudo notando como el quemado se mezclaba con lo agrio y lo salado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo que su lengua se caería en cualquier momento. Si no lo tragaba ya lo escupiría. La chica lo observó desde el otro lado esperando que terminase. Había puesto todo su esfuerzo en ese arroz y deseaba con todo su corazón que esa vez estuviera bueno para su prometido. Esperó su respuesta cuando el chico tragó la porción con muchísimo esfuerzo.

Ranma ya sintió su noche entera encerrado en el cuarto de baño. Levantó la vista hacia los ojos centelleantes de Akane y supo que llegó el momento de darle su crítica. No quería. No quería ver como esos grances y hermosos ojos se entristecían y nublaban por su culpa.  
Así que se levantó en silencio apoyando las palmas en la mesa bajo la extrañada y atenta mirada de Akane, que sólo pudo pensar en si el chico iba a huír, con el corazón encogido.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa que la chica no supo como interpretar. Ranma notó como la pilló desprevenida y antes de que pudiese reclamarle, habló:

-No estaba...mal...-Akane frunció los labios entreabiendo la boca aún más confundida- Vamos a la cocina.

La chica se levantó atontada cuando el chico comenzó a andar despreocupado hacia la

-¿Ranma?-lo llamó saliendo deprisa del comedor llegando en pocos pasos a la cocina- Ranma, ¿por qué quieres-

-Para que va a ser boba-sonrió el chico.

Lo encontró abriéndo la nevera muy seguro de lo que hacía. Pero ni él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Esto que tiene que ver con el plato?

-Te he dicho que no estaba mal-repitió sacando un táper y poniendolo en la mesita central de la cocina.

Akane alzó una ceja perdida. ¿Acababa de decirle que su comida no estaba... mala? Sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa justo frente al táper que había sacado el chico mientras este encendía la vitro y sacaba una olla del mueble.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a enseñarte a hacer arroz.

-¿...Como...?

-Ya lo has oído-dijo firme girándose hacia ella. Esa sonrisa solo la confundió más.

-¿De verdad vas a...enseñarme a cocinar?

-Claro.

Akane se levantó como un rayo y llego junto a su prometido lanzándose hacia él. El chico se quedó clavado en el sitio sonrojado a más no poder mientras la chica lo apretujaba contra él en un tierno e ilusionado abrazo.

No le dió tiempo a responder ese inesperado y shokeante gesto antes de que la chica se separara de él riendo emocionada.

-¿Es enserio, Ranma?

Ranma miró su sonrisa aplia y sincera, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos resplandecientes. Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Akane soltaba un gritito feliz y se dirigía a ponerse un mandil.

De saber que eso iba a pasar, ya habría aceptado enseñarle a comer hace muuucho tiempo.

...

En fin, gracias por leer! Esto a surgido así inesperadamente, de la nada y ya no me dí cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que terminé

Espero que lo disfruten!

Mei-s

...  
Bonus:

-Akane, ¿dónde está la sal?-preguntó viéndola mover las caderas al compás de su tarareo mientras removía el arroz de la olla como él le había indicado.

-Um, creo que en el estante ese de arriba-sonrió y volvió a tararear. Ranma amaba verla así de feliz, por mucho que lo negase.

-Gracias-sonrió.

Abrió el estante y cogió el frasquito antes de que la voz de Akane invadiese sus pensamientos de nuevo.

-Oye, Ranma.

-¿Hum?

-¿Por qué decidiste enseñarme a cocinar?

-Bueno, más vale que me acostumbre a cocinar contigo para cuando estemos casad-

Abrió los ojos como platos dándose cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer escuchándo de fondo como la cuchara que la chica tenía caía al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Se giró a mirarla. Estaba igual de sonrojado que ella. Con los ojos brillantes de la sorpresa y la boca entreabierta.

-Y-yo yo-

-¿Que dijiste, Ranma?

-Yo..um, nada, nada...

El chico comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras la chica se acercaba a él impaciente.

-¡Ranma!

Kasumi entró a la cocina dispuesta a preparar té, pero desde luego la escena que presenciaba no era normal ni para esa familia. Era realmente algo muy inusual encontrar a esos dos en un juego de pillarse, corriendo para un lado y para otro de la cocina alrededor de la mesa, riéndose como niños sin percatarse de la presencia de la mayor de los Tendo.

Kasumi suspiró, salió de la cocina, y cerró la puerta corredera con una sonrisa.


End file.
